Coming Home
by OlympusGrl
Summary: Finish rebuilding Olympus, Annabeth returns back to San Francisco. She promises to Percy that she will come back. Months later, she returns to New York City, ready to officially live there. She meets up with the other demigods and are all ready to attend Goode High. What they find there is something so bizarre. Percy was popular? What the Hades? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my brand new story that most people voted for on my poll. I don't know how this story will end up, but I have plenty of ideas. This chapter is pretty short, but don't worry. It'll get better.**

**I promised yesterday that I was going to write either a chapter or a story. Many of you guys were waiting for this so I decided to start it. This chapter's a bit rushed because I still have to finish my homework, but I'll live! :D**

**Anywho, this is the chapter of my new story: _Coming Home_. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I smiled and stepped back to see the now completed project. My mother materialized next to me, and I felt her smile.

"Congratulations my daughter," the gray eyed goddess and my mother said. "You are now finished rebuilding Olympus."

I grinned back in response and pulled my blueprints closer to me. "Thanks Mom. You've helped a lot." I glanced at her curiously. "What am I going to do after this?"

After the Titan War, I was designing Olympus until Zeus closed down Olympus. After the Giant War, it opened again and with newfound inspiration, I modified many of my designs. It took about a year, and I was used to waking up every morning almost completely buried in blueprints. And now it's finished.

In front of us was a statue of all the seven demigods from the Great Prophecy. Jason and Percy were in front with me and Piper standing beside them. Frank, Leo, and Hazel were behind us, smiling. There was no doubt there that Leo was posing in this monument. Looking at him reminded me of how much laughter he caused when we were off saving the world.

Athena smiled at me and then handed me a plane ticket. "I think your parents would like to see you. It's been a while."

My face went blank for two seconds before a grin blossomed on my face. I would've given my mother a hug, but she's a goddess. She's a lot different from most mothers in the world. What do you expect? She has golden ichor pumping through her veins.

I looked at her gratefully. "Thanks. You don't know how much this means to me." My stepmother and I decided to forget the past and our family life is going pretty well. I didn't realize how much I missed them. I can get to also see Reyna, Hazel, Frank and Jason at Camp Jupiter. I looked at the ground smiling. Yep, life's pretty good. At least for a demigod.

But the smile melted instantly. I looked at my mother alarmed. "When is the plane taking off?"

Athena seemed to notice my predicament and she frowned. "It's taking off in two weeks. Annabeth, why do you date that sea spawn?"

I frowned at the question and looked at her once again with determination. "I love him Mother. And nothing's going to change that."

She sighed when she heard my answer. "I trust your judgment my daughter. Don't get your heartbroken though. Or I will curse the son of Poseidon forever."

I grinned satisfied. "Thank you Mother!" I ran towards the elevator, heading towards my destination. And where is that you might ask?

I was going to meet up with Percy .And I'm going to have the best two weeks of my life.

o()O()o

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Percy murmured as he saw me lift my bags. "I can help you carry some if you want."

I gave him a smile and winked at him. "Don't worry Seaweed Brain. I'm a strong girl." Before I can even take another breath, Percy grabbed my bags and started to walk inside the airport.

"Percy! Give me those back!"

"I've got this Wise Girl. I've got this." He winked back at me and I had to laugh. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed two of the bags and we walked together towards the waiting area.

"You better promise to come back to me," Percy grumbled as I sat down. I smiled at him.

"Aw. Percy's going to miss me." I cooed. He pouted and took my hand.

"I'm serious." I looked down towards the marble ground.

"I promise," I whispered, my eyes darting back up towards Percy's sea green eyes. They were magnificent pools of sea green, like the ocean. So beautiful, so vast.

Percy smiled, and before he can respond back, the intercom startled us.

"Airplane is about to take off. Please, get ready."

I frowned and glanced at Percy. "I'm going to have to go soon."

Percy sighed and closed his eyes. "I know. I heard that announcement." He looked at me seriously. "We're going to IM every night Wise Girl. You got that?"

I laughed weakly. "Of course." I looked at his crestfallen expression because I was going so soon. "Percy… I'll come back. You know I will. I just have to go visit my family. I didn't see them in a long time and I miss them. I'm also going to visit Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Jason. They know I'm going back West so they're excited. Percy, you don't have to worry. Don't be gloomy. It's unlike you."

He was silent for a moment. Sighing, I stood up. Percy followed, and I carefully took out my ticket for the flight attendant. The boarding towards the plane took forever, and before I presented my ticket to the flight attendant, Percy grabbed my wrist and kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise, but it fluttered shut as my arms wrapped around his neck. His strong arms were protectively around my waist and there we were, in each other's arms.

We broke apart, and his eyes looked lost and sad. My heart almost melted. He whispered. "Promise. I love you."

I nodded, some tears forming in my eyes. "I promise. And I love you too."

And with those words and a tearful goodbye, I went back home. Back to San Francisco.

* * *

**So? How is it? I rushed for this chapter, so I'm sorry about that. Review! :D**

**Happy Birthday to me~**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's New Years Eve everybody! Can you believe it? Tomorrow's 2013! Anyways, you know the drill. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Love you guys! Here's the next chapter of Coming Home. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form. Rick Riordan does. **

**And so the chapter begins! **

* * *

Third Person POV  
_At Camp Jupiter_

Murmuring greetings, Annabeth rushed past some Romans. Giving a small smile to some companions, her mind was deep in thought.

Annabeth had arrived home a few weeks ago. Naturally, her family rejoiced for her return. They were all in good terms after all. Although it was great to see them again, Annabeth left after a few weeks. She wanted to visit Camp Jupiter. She wanted to see and hang out with the Romans for a bit. So with a small backpack with her knife, an umbrella (Hey, just in case it rained), her cell-phone (She still didn't tell everyone about that), some drachmas, and ambrosia and nectar, she gave her family a small farewell. She did guarantee she would come back.

As she turned the corner, her ears picked up a quarrel. Mind filled with curiosity, she saw Reyna and Jason arguing in front of the Senate House. Annabeth's pace quickened at the sight of them.

"But Rey!"

"A no is a no Jason. And what did I tell you about calling me _Rey_?"

"Lighten up Reyna. Although I do agree with Jason. It would be nice if we visited Camp Half-Blood again..."

Annabeth heard a sigh. "Not you too Frank,"

Annabeth couldn't help but give a small laugh as her lips curled into a small smile. It was obvious what they were talking about. Annabeth knew deep down, Reyna wanted to agree with Jason and Frank. But due to her praetorship, the wellbeing of Camp Jupiter always came first.

Annabeth admired Reyna for that.

Hazel Levesque, who was watching the scene in faint amusement, turned around to see Annabeth leaning against a tree. A grin spread across Hazel's face, and grabbing Frank's hand, she ran towards the daughter of Athena. Frank stumbled a bit and gave a small yelp of surprise. Reyna and Jason's bickering ceased for a minute, and when they saw the little commotion, they both gave small smiles.

Hazel leapt and gave Annabeth a warm hug.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! What are you doing here?"

Annabeth returned her hug and laughed at Hazel's burst of energy.

"Good to see you too," Annabeth joked. "There are two possible reasons why I came. One. Camp Half-Blood could be in trouble,"

Hazel smiled. "And the other?"

Annabeth grinned. "I came back to visit." Hazel gave a bright smile in return.

Annabeth glanced at Frank. He smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Frank and gave a warm hug. "Good to see you," the son of Mars mumbled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulling away, she poked his cheek.

"You should be happy to see me. Oh, by the way, I finished rebuilding Olympus. And the designs? I kept some simple," she winked as Frank laughed in response.

Jason and Reyna walked up to the small group. Jason bit his lip and looked at Annabeth thoughtfully.

"So? How's Percy?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine of course."

Jason affirmly nodded. Annabeth smiled.

"Piper's doing well also." Jason gave her a small grin in return.

Annabeth looked at Reyna.

"You know," the daughter of Athena said thoughtfully, her lips quirking up. "It would be nice if guys all went to visit Camp Half-Blood." Jason smiled wryly and looked at Reyna with a smirk.

"See? We have to go!"

Reyna sighed at his childishness. "But what about Camp Jupiter? You're a praetor. Don't forget that."

Annabeth thought tentatively.

"Perhaps the camp could visit Camp Half-Blood?"

Frank grinned.

"That's a great idea! We can build a smaller version of Camp Jupiter. Due to the Roman's building skill, I'm sure we can do this within a few days,"

Reyna pondered for a minute.

"But the last time we came to visit, we wanted to burn the entire camp to the ground. We invaded the camp thirsty for blood."

Annabeth winced.

"I think that's only for Octavian and his followers," Hazel corrected. "The Greeks would understand. Besides, there would be some people that can always stop the people if something gets out of hand,"

Annabeth nodded towards Reyna. Annabeth gave a small smirk.

"That may be true, but I think we should fix that."

o()O()o

"So we could?" Annabeth gasped in excitement.

"I don't see why not," Chiron answered, eyes twinkling. "The Greeks and Romans can always come into a mutual agreement. The 2nd Great Prophecy easily portrays that."

Jason smiled and nodded at the centaur's thought.

"We have a large field. You can build a smaller version of Camp Jupiter there. If Romans want, they can stay there whenever they want!" Annabeth said, eyes shining with happiness. "I asked for the approval of the gods, and they think this is a perfect opportunity to make amends to this long rivalry. And now since Chiron agreed..." Annabeth trailed off, and Frank and Hazel smiled.

Chiron smiled through the Iris-Message, as his face rippled and shimmered.

"So...?" Jason asked, looking at Reyna. The others looked at the daughter of Bellona. "What do you say?"

Reyna smiled and gently rubbed her temple.

"Fine. I suppose... the Romans would visit Camp Half-Blood."

o()O()o

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Percy slung his bookbag over his shoulder. Percy gave a small smile towards a son of Apollo when a dodgeball almost hit Percy in the face. The demigod gave an apologetic glance towards Percy as the son of Poseidon nodded. Percy walked towards the Big House, and when he walked up the porch, he saw Piper and Leo already there.

"Leo. I do not need a bodyguard."

"Oh Pipes. Don't be so naïve. You need all the protection you can get."

Eyes narrowed, Piper looked at Leo. "Did... did you just called me _weak_?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

Percy coughed, and the two jumped when they saw the son of Poseidon, his sea-green eyes looking at his friends in amusement.

"Oh! Percy! Hey!" Leo patted the boy on the shoulders, but it was awkward, considering Percy was a good five inches taller than him. Leo frowned.

"Why the Hades are you so tall?" Percy chuckled at his friend, and patted the son of Hephaestus in return.

"Years of physical activity my friend,"

"Percy? Leo? Piper?" Chiron asked, his hooves clattering when he walked out of the Big House to see the three demigods out on the porch. "Did you need to see me?"

"Uh- yea." Perc stammered, looking at his former-teacher. "Paul called. Apparently, the Board of Education were noticing my... absence and so I kind of have to return back to Goode High." Chiron nodded in understanding.

"I see. You guys do need to receive some sort of education," Chiron sighed. "Some demigods get taught here by teachers who are demigods themselves. You'd rather leave the camp's boundaries?"

Percy gave the centaur a nod. "Some teachers at Goode are wondering where I have been." Chiron muttered a few words and looked at his student.

"Fair enough. And I suppose Leo and Piper want to tag along too?"

Leo gave a grin and flashed a peace sign. "Absolutely my four-legged friend!" Chiron raised his eyebrows as Piper smacked Leo on the head.

"Chiron, if I may," Piper stammered, giving Leo a sharp glare. "We want to tag along with Percy because we want to experience the world. That may sound a bit cliché, but after figuring out we were demigods, our lives were never the same. It would be nice if we just lived and just be part of the mortal world, you know? We'll come back of course, but this is also a great chance for us to not only experience normal things but to receive the proper education" Percy smiled appreciatively at the daughter of Aphrodite. Chiron smiled.

"Alright. I'll let you guys go. But don't forget to bring your weapons and other necessary supplies. It would be nice if you guys can Iris-Message once in awhile,"

Leo cheered. Chiron chuckled.

"Where would you guys be staying?"

Percy grinned. "I rented a small apartment by my mother's place. We'll be staying there," Chiron nodded, and Leo cheered once again.

"The plan is set. Goode, here we come!"

* * *

**So how's it? My Microsoft suddenly stops working, so I'm sorry if there are some errors. Hopefully I can get it fixed.**

**Please review! I'll see you all in 2013!**

**~ Kelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! (: It's been awhile hasn't it? I wasn't inactive, I just wasn't updating this story. I was updating some of my others, and maybe you can check them out. :D Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts. We're only two chapters into this story, and I'm glad I've already received a lot of support.**

**So in the past, I usually stated that I had classes over the weekends and classes right after I get home from school, and this was all preparatory classes for an upcoming test. The test determines the high school you might possibly get into. I took the test a couple of months ago, and I just received the results on Monday, March 18th. I am delighted to say that I got into one of the most prestigious schools of the city, but things aren't going to end from there. Earning your spot in and taking the test is only one of the easiest steps, and I've heard that the classes are pretty hard. I'm kind of nervous yet excited about what is yet to come, so when the new school year starts (I'll be a freshman), I might possibly be on hiatus or be inactive and not update. I apologize for that, and so I will try to update every once in a while. I'm just forewarning you guys in advance for what is yet to come, and I truly am sorry. ):**

**Okay, now that that is settled, I think it's time for you to read. :) Here's the next chapter of Coming Home. Enjoy! There might be some time skips as the scenes progress, and I hope you guys won't get confused.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

_In Camp Jupiter_

Reyna smiled as she looked at some blueprints upon a long and white marble table. She was currently with Annabeth, Jason, Frank, and Hazel in the principia of New Rome, and they were gazing on a design none other created by Annabeth Chase. A daughter of Athena was unique in Camp Jupiter, and with this child being the smartest in Camp Half-Blood, it made things even better.

"So since this camp is basically like this one but not to the same extent, the temples of the Roman Gods would be on this hill over here," The blonde's finger pointed towards a topography of a hill on the paper. Her fingers glided towards another corner. "The barracks, another principia, and the baths would be here, and we could even construct a path that leads to a smaller version of New Rome." Her eyebrows scrunched up as she looked at her friends thoughtfully. "Of course we couldn't bring have a Little Tiber there or the Field of Mars, but there is a lake and some tributaries you can use to get water. Aqueducts can be built, and you guys are able to get freshwater. There's also a large field provided so you guys can have your war games over there."

"What about Terminus?" Frank couldn't help but ask. "There isn't a Pomerian Line in the camp." Annabeth cursed as her palm made in contact with her forehead.

"I totally forgot that! But yes, the Pomerian Line should be included so that no fights can break out in New Rome," Annabeth started scribbling some notes onto a Post-It before she stuck it onto a pile of ideas. Hazel smiled as she clasped her hands together firmly.

"We're actually able to visit Camp Half-Blood!" Hazel grinned, her golden eyes glittering with excitement. "Just think guys, soon we'll able to see the others again!"

Reyna gave a half of a smile. "There are already some Romans who are working on the construction right now."

Annabeth smirked as she looked up from writing in a notebook. "The thing is that Chiron and I decided to make this a secret. None of the Greek Campers know about this. This camp will be in one of the most deepest parts of the forest," She looked mischievous as she looked at Reyna for confirmation. "I thought it would be nice if we could, you know, surprise them a bit." Reyna perked a brow.

"Fine," she pursed her lips momentarily before she softly smiled at the others.

"Then it'll be the Romans' little secret."

o()O()o

_In front of Goode High, Manhattan_

Percy sighed as his car slowly halted to a stop. "We're here,"

Piper grimaced as she peered outside the car window. The school was looming overhead, and there was a large stairwell that lead straight into the main school. There were many students outside, talking and sitting on the steps. Piper let out a long sigh as her best friend, Leo, look at her oddly.

"What's up?" Piper blinked in surprise, stunned by Leo's question.

"Nothing," the brunette gave a small smile as she got out of the car. "Nervous I guess."

Leo frowned and followed after her. Percy chuckled and unbuckling the seatbelt, he grabbed his bag and got out as well. It was cool outside with a soft breeze, but even if so, the sun shone as brilliantly as ever. Percy smiled slightly and silently thanking Apollo, he looked at his friends.

"We're at Goode High," Percy announced dramatically, his arms extending out as if he was allowing someone to hug him. Leo laughed as Piper gave a small smile.

"So what do we do now?"

Percy grinned. "I notified Paul that we were coming, so he told the principal. We're supposed to go to the main office," He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "This is the month of October after all. It's a bit odd that we arrived a month later into the school year," Piper grinned and grabbing both of their arms, she yanked them up the steps. Leo stumbled while Percy blinked at her in surprise.

"Let's go then," she said cheerfully as people backed away in awe.

"Is that Percy Jackson?"

"Why does he suddenly arrive now?"

"He's so cute..."

"And he arrived with a pretty girl no less."

Leo pouted as the three demigods' eyes widened. "What about me?" It seemed like his question has been answered when a girl remarked.

"Hey, they have a short kid with them too!"

Piper laughed as Percy poked Leo playfully. "That's you,"

The son of Hephaestus huffed as they headed towards the office.

o()O()o

_In Camp Jupiter_

Annabeth grinned as she jumped around with Hazel. "It's almost finished!" Hazel cheered with enthusiasm as the two girls continued to dance around in delight. A few paces away, Jason, Frank, and Hazel watched them oddly.

"This is slightly... disturbing," Jason murmured as he blinked in surprise. Frank laughed.

"I think its cute," he replied with a tint of red on his cheeks. Reyna rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat.

"Girls," Hazel and Annabeth stopped dancing. "We're almost done with this project. We shouldn't stop now," Reyna smiled at the girls. "Let's celebrate later," Hazel pouted slightly as Annabeth laughed.

"C'mon," she gestured towards the girl. "Rey's right. Most of the construction is finished already. Surprisingly, none of the Greek Campers have a slight suspicion," Annabeth commented, eyes twinkling. She grabbed her notebook with some ideas of the desk, and she ran up to the daughter of Bellona.

"I have some last minute ideas and furnishings for some of the buildings," Annabeth commented. "Chiron sent pictures to me over the construction, and things are going smoothly." The girl handed some photographs to her friend. Curious, the others huddled up and looked at them.

On the glossy sheet, there was a large marble building, with a large steps that went straight to the entrance. The doors were open, and inside, the group saw a large statue of Jupiter, with his master bolt. Annabeth smiled inwardly. Percy told her that the one in Camp Jupiter didn't look right, so she decided to make the design different from the Roman Camp.

"Dad," Jason acknowledged, lips quirking into a grin. Reyna simply nodded as she looked at the other pictures. She saw pictures of her mother's temple along with the other gods, the baths, the barracks, the principia, and other structures. She grinned, nodding at the daughter of Athena slightly.

"Looks good," she remarked, eyes shining with happiness. "The Romans are already packing their bags; I told them this morning. When is it going to be completed?" Reyna was slightly anxious over its completion. She didn't know why, but she wanted to see the son of Hephaestus again. Perhaps she missed his aloofness and carefree nature. The blonde seemed to have known what the daughter of Bellona was thinking, because she gave Reyna a small wink and a brilliant smile.

"Two days," Annabeth replied, looking proud of herself. "It's the month of November. We have to be at least finished with most of the designs considering winter is advancing," **[AN- This isn't a mistake. This scene occurred a month right after Percy and the others started Goode High. They started in the month of October, and it is not currently November]** the blonde subconsciously bit her lip. "New York City's cold in the winter time compared to California, but I have to admit, I kinda miss the cold weather," the seventeen year old grinned. "Percy doesn't even know we're coming." The son of Mars blinked.

"Wait.. even Percy doesn't know? Where is he now?" Frank asked. Annabeth laughed.

"I want to surprise him like the rest of the others. He's currently attending Goode High with Piper and Leo," Annabeth commented. Jason gave a small smile at the mention of his girlfriend, but he looked surprised at the mention of Leo's name.

"Leo's going to school?" Jason questioned slowly. "Annabeth, you do know that he's going to prank the students at Goode with his crazy contraptions right?" The girl laughed at his expression.

"Then Goode's in for a big surprise," Annabeth simply stated. "And they're even for a bigger surprise. I want us to all go to Goode once we arrive in New York City." Hazel choked.

"We're going to school?" the dark-skinned female couldn't help but ask. Reyna smiled at the fourteen-year old girl.

"It's a good idea," Reyna couldn't help but pipe up. In the corner of her eye, she saw Annabeth giving her an appreciative nod. "We do need to receive some sort of education..."

"And we can see the others!" Annabeth commented, eyes twinkling. "I've always wanted to know how people think of Percy at his school, and getting an education is a bonus!" Jason and Frank looked at each other, taking it all in.

"That's a... nice reason..." Jason said, trailing off. Reyna rolled her eyes at her fellow praetor, but she gave a small smirk towards Annabeth.

"Sure. We'll be going to Goode by the time the construction of camp is being complete,"

o()O()o

_In Goode High, Manhattan_

Piper gave a small sigh as she glanced at the boy apologetically. "I'm sorry, but no. I will not go out with you." the boy looked sad, and nodding numbly, he walked away. Piper closed her locker looking guilty, and a redheaded girl popped up behind her.

"You little heartbreaker," the girl laughed, poking the Cherokee on the ribs. Piper's gaze hardened.

"I'm not doing this on purpose," the brunette snapped. The redhead, who happened to be named Jenna, rolled her eyes.

Jenna, a junior like Piper herself, was one of those popular snobby girls who liked to poke into people's business. With her straight red hair and her light brown eyes, boys fell for her from left to right. For some reason, Jenna always wanted to prod on Piper's business. Piper didn't want to be rude, but the girl didn't like Jenna. She had a sneaking suspicion that the redhead didn't give the damn about her, but she just wanted to be Piper's friend only because guys kept asking her out.

It had only been a month since Piper has been in the school, and she was already a tad bit annoyed. She had even been hit on by seniors.

"Why are you rejecting everyone?" Jenna asked, pursing her lips. "I mean, you're _gorgeous_. Guys keep asking you out! Even more than me! And that's saying something!"

"Jenna, I have a boyfriend," Piper said, looked annoyed. Is she really bringing this up? Jenna snorted.

"Your boyfriend must _seriously_ be hot then." The redhead sneered, winking at some jocks who were looking at the two curiously. One jock blushed while another winked at her. The remaining jocks were looking at Piper in a dazed expression. Jenna frowned at her observation. To get her mind off it, she leaned closer towards the brunette.

"You know Percy Jackson? The senior, a gift of god, the smoking hot senior with an amazing bod-"

"I know who he is!" Piper interrupted, rolling her eyes. Jenna simply nodded.

"Yeah. Him. Well, many people at this school ship both of you together! You're hot, he's hot. Instant celebrity couple." Piper happened to be drinking some water, and she choked. Jenna waited momentarily as Piper regained her posture.

"Percy?" the brunette asked, looking disgusted. "My Gods, he's like a brother to me!"

"You guys looked so close and intimate," Jenna cooed, looking at her in a excited manner. "If you guys aren't in a relationship, can you hook both of us up?" The brunette ignored her, as she put her water bottle back into her tote bag.

"Percy has a girlfriend," the girl responded, rolling her eyes. Jenna's expression darkened as she flipped her hair.

"I hate her then," the redhead snapped. "Stealing Percy like that... how dare she! Percy and I are like... a couple made in the stars!" Jenna ranted, glaring fiercely. "She's probably a slut. Percy either dates you or me!" Piper closed her eyes in exasperation.

"First off, she is not a slut. She's my best friend!" Piper snapped, nails digging into the straps of her tote bag. "She never stole Percy! They knew each other ever since they were twelve! They both went through a lot to be where they are today, so don't you _dare_ say anything bad about her!" Piper learned how to keep her charmspeak under control, but now she wanted to command Jenna to jump off of a cliff. She was seriously starting to dislike her. Jenna sneered.

"Like what? That girl does not deserve him! They both went through a lot? _Please_. **I** went through a lot! I have been dropping hints ever since he walked on these school grounds! He is _so_ oblivious, and I hate that, but gosh, he's freaking adorable! Guys would kill to have me take an interest in them!" Jenna responded. Piper glared.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm still talking to you! Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class. Leo is waiting," Piper whipped around and walked away. She looked back. "And if you call Annabeth a slut again, I swear, I'm going to do some _nasty_ things. I can be... quite convincing." Piper gave a malicious smile as she continued walking. Jenna blinked, watching the brunette until Piper blended with the crowd.

"Annabeth huh...?"

* * *

**So? How was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I enjoyed writing the Jenna and Piper faceoff, and I hope you guys liked it. Although I enjoy writing it, I think its slightly rushed. And Jenna knows about Annabeth before our favorite demigod even arrived to New York! OH SNAP.**

**How was Piper? Piper is definitely one out of my many favorite characters, and I hoped I made her feisty enough. Writing that last line that Piper said made me smile. I don't know why, but those words were very powerful to me. (:**

**Expect the Romans and Annabeth coming to the East Coast soon! This is definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. **

**Please review, favorite, and alert. I would appreciate some feedback.**

**See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I forewarn you all on what is yet to come in this chapter. My writing isn't the best right now, and I apologize profusely. Thank you for all the support; you guys are what keep me going. I have to continue updating my other stories, and with the fact that I have a life devoted to things other than writing, updating is getting rather hard. I love to write, and with you and your feedback, I try to update as much as possible. (:**

**I just graduated last Thursday, and summer is approaching quickly. Two days ago was my last day of middle school, and I will probably not going to read anymore fanfics for a month starting next week. Even with all the free time, I am not sure I can update a lot. Yes, I will be writing as much as I could, but I will be on vacation to China with my family for a month, as stated before. And yes, before you start asking questions, yes, I am Chinese-American. I will start high school in September, and although I am excited, I heard that it will be very stressful. I got accepted into a high school that you must take an entrance exam to get into, and I am told very often that people lose a lot of time to sleep and the work is incredibly hard. Some people even commit suicide due to all the stress. I will try my best to update when the new school hits, but no promises. :D I'm not even sure if I will be inactive or on hiatus... but we will just have to wait until the near future.**

**It's time for me to stop being depressing. I bet most of you would just ignore all the bold and start reading. (: Sorry for the wait, and hopefully you guys still want to read this. Some people probably forgotten about this story or just now have a lack of interest. I know what it's like waiting for a story to be updated, and I'm sorry that I'm one of those types of people who take forever to update. Right after I updated the last chapter, a friend of mine kept begging me to continue. :D Haha, did you expect this Michelle? Yep, it's a shoutout to you. ;)**

**Thank you Alice (ChocoVanilla-Bunny) for helping me with this chapter! I know you never read this story, and you probably won't even realize that I am thanking you, but thanks for your help. :D**

**There would be many scenes in this chapter, and they usually occur on different days. I hope you won't get confused. ): I also apologize if there are any grammatical errors. There are also some randomness, so I would kind of consider this chapter a filler...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

_On Half-Blood Hill, Long Island_

Stumbling to catch up with the others, Hazel Levesque took a deep breath as a rush of adrenaline rushed through her. After a few paces, she met up with her friends as Annabeth smiled lightly in greeting. Jason and Reyna simply nodded while Frank took Hazel's hand and held it gently. Even with the small display of affection, Hazel couldn't help but smile and flush a pale pink. Smiling and winking at the two, Annabeth's smile widened, and her eyes were glistening as light reflected off her grey-orbs. Hazel watched as the daughter of Athena looked down the hill thoughtfully. In front (more of below them), large and vast fields of grass stretched out for miles and miles. Patches of trees were seen in random areas, and further ahead, a multiple number of cabins were spotted, all placed to form an _Omega_ (Ω) shape. If you kept on walking, you would eventually reach the shores of a beach, indicating that you are standing near Long Island Sound. They were silent momentarily, and nothing was heard except for the soft rustling of the trees below them and the sound of the Romans attempting to catch up from behind.

Deciding to break the silence between the group, Reyna exhaled deeply. "We made it," her voice was stoic and cold, although her facial expression said otherwise. The corner of her lips were twitching, threatening to turn into a smile. The last time she was here, the Romans had an objective. She never really looked around to take in the scenery, and now that she is, she noticed all the serenity around her. It relaxed her.

Annabeth smiled back in response.

"Yeah," the blonde spoke nervously while she started playing with her blonde curls that fell out of her loose ponytail. "We made it to Camp Half-Blood,"

Hazel laughed as her golden-colored eyes looked down at the camp.

"Don't be nervous," the youngest demigod out of the group reassured. "We're always welcomed here,"

Annabeth, being the optimistic one as always, couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. "The Romans almost did burn it to the ground." Reyna winced as the waves of nostalgia hit her. Those weren't great moments to think about...

"Don't bring it up," the daughter of Bellona couldn't help but hiss. "Octavian isn't in power now, and he will never be anytime soon." Annabeth went silent.

"So what should we do?" Hazel's Asian boyfriend asked.

Trying to make everyone forget about the past, Jason laughed as he winked at his friends.

"I've heard my father was dramatic. Should we follow his example?" Annabeth gave a small appreciative grin towards him.

With a small cheer, the demigods ran down the hill, with the Romans behind them.

o()O()o

_In Goode High, Manhattan_

"And that, everyone, is how babies are created!"

Piper sighed exasperatedly as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. She glanced around to look at her peers. The majority were disgusted while some were fascinated. The other portion was fixated on something else. Well, it wasn't really something- they were focusing on _someone_. Piper frowned as she immediately thought back about the little argument she and Jenna had a while back. That girl was so infuriating. At least Jenna didn't speak a word about the situation. The past few weeks, Piper definitely noticed the glares Jenna directed towards the wall when Percy told people he had a girlfriend. Because her demigod friend was rather dense with the situation, he still had yet to realize that there were already rumors about Annabeth spreading around the school as if it was a wildfire. That girl (as in Jenna) just _won't_ stop. Piper usually made rational decisions, but perhaps this wasn't one of her best moments. Even with Annabeth not known of and gone, people still talk about all the negative aspects about her. Piper wondered if it was too late to tell Jenna to stand in the middle of a busy highway.

"Geez, shouldn't we all know this already?" bottled up with all the sudden emotions, the female demigod couldn't help but snap. Perseus Jackson, a senior, looked at his friend with a slightly green face.

"You mean- all this time- I was born- so Poseidon and mom- Oh Zeus," the son of Poseidon muttered some inaudible Greek curses. All the anger dissipating quickly, Piper laughed as she patted him awkwardly.

"It's better not to think about it," she soothed. She knew how it felt. It made it even more odd to think about it considering her mother was the goddess of beauty, love, and lust. Trying to discard those thoughts as quickly as it popped into her head, Piper sighed as she glanced out the window. On the west wing, Leo was in his woodshop class. He kept telling her the past few days that they were supposed to build a birdhouse for their project. They were building birdhouses for an elementary school that the school was acquainted with. Although building things weren't her thing, she preferred that over science any day. Piper wished this was one of her free periods. She would be in debate class, and her team dominated it all the time. Although Piper was able to charmspeak, she wouldn't dare to use it in her elective; that would be unfair. The daughter of Aphrodite may have hated the attention; but getting her points across to people who underestimated her was a nice feeling.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. Involuntarily smiling and thanking the gods, Piper grabbed her books and shoved them in her tote bag. Percy, who was beside her, was waiting patiently. Piper heard the sound of footsteps advancing towards them, and Piper's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Pipes, so about you and Leo coming over tonight-" Percy began, but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Percy," a nasal-like voice greeted. Piper felt Percy freeze. Feeling a pang of sympathy for what is yet to come, Piper got up from her seat and turned towards the pair. Standing in front of Percy was Mila, one of Jenna's friends. Piper forced a smile and looked at Mila.

"Hi Mila," Piper began, giving her the forced smile. Mila, a brunette with curly long hair and green highlights (her highlights were the same color as Percy's eyes. Coincidence? Piper doesn't think so) looked at her distastefully.

"I wasn't talking to you McLean. How about not butting into our business and go talk with your..." she paused and contemplated for a second. "Your little elf-friend." Piper frowned. Leo earned the reputation as being a mischievous boy in Goode, but to the demigod, he was her little brother. Feeling the need to step up for him, she opened her mouth. She was interrupted however by Percy, who gave Mila a careful look.

"I was actually talking to Piper when you decided to talk to me," the son of Poseidon stated calmly. "It must've been important if you stopped our conversation." Piper blinked, surprised, stunned by his sudden indifference. Percy can be so bipolar sometimes. Squirming under his sea-green eyes, Mila's eyes were suddenly concentrated on the floor.

"Well, I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to come and watch the cheerleading tryouts today? In case you forgotten, Jenna and I are the head-cheerleaders, and there's this big game coming up. Since you are very athletic and got those _abs_- I mean, _attentive eyes_, it would be nice if you were able to come and give us some positive feedback," Mila responded hopefully. Piper suddenly looked at Percy waiting for an answer. He smiled apologetically as he looked back at the brunette.

"Sorry, I can't make it. I have swimming practice, and Piper and Leo are having dinner at my mother's place tonight, so I have to help her get supplies. I'm sorry, but maybe another time?" Mila looked crestfallen, and Piper felt guilty. She finally decided to speak, but when she opened her mouth, Mila merely glared at her. Mila's eyes flashed, and although she wasn't speaking, she got her point across. Piper may have not known her for long, but she was good at reading people's expressions. It basically read: _It's all your fault Piper. It always is. You bitch. Percy has a girlfriend apparently, and you're going to his house to meet his family? _Seriously, to Piper, ever since she began to attend Goode, her life became this cliché television drama.

"Oh. Ok. Bye Percy. Bye _McLean_," she ended her statement with a hiss, and stalking off, Piper finally released the breath she did not realize she was holding. When out of earshot, Piper tried to clear her thoughts as she looked at her friend with a smirk.

"Ha, you liar. You do not need swimming practice, Poseidon Junior."

Percy laughed. "Whatever. Have to practice with the team, and I couldn't miss a swim meet, you know?" Piper sighed, and defeated, she glanced at the clock. The sight almost gave her a heart-attack.

"Percy! Sixth period is about to begin!"

He chuckled as he clucked his tongue at her in disapproval. "It's lunchtime genius. C'mon, Leo is waiting for us,"

o()O()o

_The Big House, Long Island_

A female teenager with frizzy red hair and green eyes burst into the Big House. Once stepping inside, she stopped and leant against the doorframe, taking big breaths to slow down her racing heartbeat. Startled, a middle-aged centaur looked up from his book as he glanced at her curiously.

"Yes child?"

The female smiled. "Chiron, did they arrive?" Radiance emitted off her in waves as the centaur noticed that her excitement was evident. Simply smiling and nodding at the question, he pointed towards the beach. The redhead gave a big grin as she ran out, almost stumbling into some demigods in the process. Mumbling some incoherent sorries, her legs pumped faster and faster as she headed towards the beach. A couple of blobs suddenly appeared in her line of vision, and if even possible, her grin broadened even more.

"Annabeth! Jason! Guys!"

The two demigods looked up once their names were mentioned, and Annabeth's eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Rachel!" the redhead was only a few paces away from the group, and the two embraced each other, hugging and laughing.

"It's so good to see you Annabeth!" she squealed, pulling away with a smile. Her blonde friend beamed back in response.

"Likewise. Hey, so how's Clarion Academy?"

Rachel laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You know, the usual. Anyways though, why are all of you guys here?" Despite the question, Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel already knew. It's probably the fact that she was the all-seeing oracle and she has a glint in her green eyes.

The daughter of Athena gave her a look. "I think you know."

"Oh, I do," the oracle responded with a laugh. "Hey, so where are the Romans?"

"The Romans are at Camp Jupiter II," Hazel couldn't help but respond. She nodded at Rachel in greeting. "Since this is all a surprise, they went there without anyone noticing."

"I'm surprised the Greek demigods haven't spotted them yet," Rachel mused. "But that's good. So when are you guys going to tell the others?"

"During dinner at the dining pavilion," Annabeth grinned. "They'll be entering in after the announcement. I'm sure they'll enjoy singing by the campfire with the Apollo kids."

Reyna couldn't help but give them a half-hearted smile. Frank blinked, and couldn't help but voice his thoughts out loud. "Right. There's nothing better than singing corny songs that make no sense and eating s'mores with your friends-that-use-to-be-your-rivals-for-centuries-" Frank paused to take a big breath. "over-for-a-misunderstanding-of-a-statue."

Rachel laughed once more. "Doesn't that sound neat."

Annabeth grinned. "So that's the plan?"

o()O()o

_Small Apartment Loft, Manhattan_

It was now starting to become a regular yet mundane routine for the three. At least to Percy anyways.

Percy never expected to return back to Goode. The war with Gaia and all the demigods-saving-the-world wore him out, and having to deal with it constantly started making him used to that lifestyle. He was used to waking up one morning, terrified with the pressure of saving his friends' lives. He was used to all the emotional baggage when witnessing deaths; he was even use to his mother worrying over his safely. The demigod dreams was always appearing daily, but after the war, it stopped. Everything stopped, along with all the anxiety, stress, and pressure. This would be considered wonderful to the demigods, but Percy wasn't used to all the quiet. Even with no threats, he still felt paranoid. But he should've expected it. What would happen after the war with Gaia was over?

After a few weeks of happiness and relaxation, preferably with his girlfriend of course, he received a call from Paul. He was notified that the New York Department of Education were wondering about his absence. Annabeth later told him that she was leaving New York to live in San Francisco for a while. Annabeth, not being by his side. It still hurt, just by thinking about it. The Iris-Messaging and the phone calls still weren't able to mend the hole in his heart.

Yeah, it was cheesy. But that's how everyone would feel if they were not near their girlfriend for months without any memory.

It was nice to have some company. Piper and Leo were great people. Around them, Percy would feel like an overprotective older brother. Whether its fighting monsters they have encountered on the streets or annoying Piper with Leo and his crazy contraptions, they made life a lot better than Percy was expecting it to be. Lately though, Annabeth seemed... distant. She would always be eager to end their conversations, and Percy was able to hear the laughter of Hazel in the background. She would even say that she had to go and talk to Reyna. When Percy usually Iris-Messaged her, she would usually appear mumbling some incoherent words and look at some blueprints. Percy wasn't sure what is up with her, but he didn't want to ask. Was she losing interest in him? Did she meet a new guy? He knew the latter was unlikely, but he'll find out eventually.

Finished getting ready for school, Percy walked out of his little room and almost ran into Leo. Leo, in his fire truck jammies, shrieked in surprise. Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Valdez. Very macho," the son of Poseidon teased. Leo made a noise in protest in the back of his throat, but then he grinned.

"I'm glad you noticed. My amazingness dominates, you know? Hey, that reminds me, I have some extra _Team Leo_ shirts in my room. Would you like one or two?" he drawled.

Percy blinked. That was a sudden change of subject, but _Team Leo? _What in Hades was that?

"Uhhhh... sure?"

The son of Hephaestus smirked and was about to run back into his room when Piper popped her head out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Guys. Breakfast's ready,"

The two males cheered as the ran into the small little dining room. The daughter of Aphrodite rolled her eyes back in response as she started to pass the scrambled eggs from the frying pan onto each of their plates with a spatula.

"May I ask again... why do I have to cook for you guys?"

Percy and Leo looked at one another with a smirk.

"Beauty Queen, you're a girl. And girls cook," Leo answered. Piper sneered.

"Sexist much?"

"And besides, we're training you. You're going to be Jason's wife in the future, remember?" Percy winked. Piper opened her mouth to retort, but she just closed it, blushed, and turned back towards the kitchen to put down her frying pan.

"Boys," she huffed while the two other demigods were snickering in the background. "C'mon. School starts in twenty minutes,"

o()O()o

_On Half-Blood Hill, Long Island_

Annabeth laughed as she hugged Rachel. "Thanks Rach. Thanks for everything,"

Her friend hugged her back in response. "No problem Annie," she reassured. She glanced at Jason and the others. "I hope you guys all have a great time in the city. Don't forget to Iris-Message to keep me up to date."

Hazel smiled. "No promises."

"I still don't understand though why you guys don't want to stay here. I mean, this is practically one of the only safe havens. Even though the Romans just got here, there are older demigods who are willing to teach them. Besides, there's now a New Rome just recently built. We could get hot chocolate!"

Annabeth merely winked. "You know why,"

Rachel smiled. "Of course. Go, my crazy lovestruck friends." She pointed towards the two cars, which were the demigods methods of travel in a dramatics motion. Annabeth stuck out her tongue while Hazel, Frank, and Jason simply laughed. Reyna was patting her two dogs and companions, Aurum and Argentum, farewell, and after they ran off and she finished with her business, she glanced at the watch on her wrist. She frowned at the time.

"Guys, we should get going," the daughter of Bellona looked up and nodded at Rachel. "It was nice seeing you,"

Rachel smiled. "I expect you to watch the others. Obviously, you're the mature one," she looked at Annabeth with a smirk. "Seriously."

Annabeth made a face but smiled nonetheless. She turned to Jason. "Hey, you're driving right?"

Jason nodded firmly. "Of course," he glanced at Reyna. "You'll be driving too right?"

Reyna gave him a small smile. "I didn't get a driver's license for nothing," with waves, the demigods parted ways with the oracle, as the redhead watched the two cars drive down a road with a snoring Peleus beside her.

o()O()o

_In Goode High, Manhattan_

Percy slammed his messy locker shut when someone gave him a hard slap on the back. Sighing and smirking, he turned around to meet his friend, Ethan.

"Hey man," Percy greeted, giving his friend a fist-bump. Ethan grinned as he mock-saluted to the demigod.

"Hey Captain," his friend replied. Ethan was a senior like Percy, but he was older yet still a few inches shorter. He had a messy mop of dirty-blonde hair and azure eyes. He was on the swimming team, like Percy, and he was one of Percy's closest friends at Goode, if he wasn't counting his demigod friends. Besides, Ethan knows how Percy thinks. To Percy, they kind of share the same similarities.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling. But no, seriously. I heard there are going to be a bunch of new students."

Percy blinked. New students? They arrive this late during the school year? In the month of November?

"Is there anything else?"

"I didn't hear anything much. Five students. Two are seniors, two are juniors, and ones a sophomore."

Percy couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Why are you telling me this? I'll find out eventually,"

Ethan looked around, acting as if no one should be hearing it, then leant closer. "That's the thing. I heard they were unnaturally gorgeous. And you know how high school is these days: first impressions are very important."

Percy narrowed his eyes. _Unnaturally gorgeous?_ His right hand couldn't help but twitch towards his pocket, where Riptide was stored. _Could they be monsters?_

Ethan continued. "Hey, who knows? Maybe you could snag one of those new girls as a girlfriend! I heard there were like, three." Percy rolled his eyes. _Here we go..._

"For the millionth time, I'm taken," Percy put his hand on Ethan's left shoulder. He smirked and couldn't help but joke. "If you want to declare your undying love for me, you might as well tell me now." Percy hit his shoulder against Ethan's, with an eyebrow raised.

Ethan snickered. "Very funny Perce. But seriously. Everyone is curious. None of us know who your girlfriend is. Just Piper and Leo. Hey, are you sure Piper and you are not in a relationship?"

Percy growled. "I've had enough of guys asking me if I could hook them and Piper up or if Piper is my girlfriend. Gosh, Piper's taken also."

Ethan held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever man, don't go all defensive. If you haven't noticed, Piper is one of the most desirable girls in the school. She could be the daughter of the goddess of beauty."

Percy chuckled. "You have no idea what you're saying..."

Ethan seemed to did not hear what Percy just mumbled because he continued. "Hey, did you know that there are two lists each posted up about the top 20 hottest guys and girls? Guess who got voted as the fifth hottest guy in all of Goode?"

Percy couldn't help but laugh. Ethan was too weird. "Let me guess... was that you?"

Ethan pumped his fist in the air in response. "What can I say? Girls love me."

Percy snickered. "You egotistical freak."

Ethan couldn't help but snort as he winked.

"And you still love me anyway."

o()O()o

_Later on in the School Day, in Goode High, Manhattan_

Annabeth smiled weakly at the guidance counselor. "Thank you," she replied sweetly. The petite woman grinned her pearly-white teeth as she pushed up her thick, purple glasses against the bridge of her nose.

"No problem sweetie. If you need help, you can come back here as often as you like."

Annabeth nodded and giving her a brilliant smile, she left the office. The others were waiting outside for them, and the hallways were practically empty. This made Annabeth feel slightly better. Even though she faced an assortment number of monsters, she always felt a little queasy whenever she started a new school. Maybe it was a daughter of Athena thing?

Reyna, who was talking to Jason quietly, looked up once Annabeth stepped into the hallway. Reyna's obsidian eyes sparkled in curiosity. "I see you got our schedules?"

Annabeth numbly nodded and handed them out separately. "Here. Ok, so Hazel, you're the youngest one out of all of us, since you're a sophomore, so we don't share many classes together. Think you can handle it?"

Hazel smiled. "Of course."

Annabeth gave a light smile back. Hazel was the only sophomore out of the group. Jason and Frank were juniors, while Reyna and Annabeth herself were seniors. "Apparently all the students share lunch together, and Goode gives you a privilege to leave school grounds to purchase lunch outside. We can always eat lunch together."

Frank swallowed. "Okay. So that's our battle plan?" Hazel giggled at her boyfriend's worried expression.

"It's not like we're headed off to war or anything Frank."

"But still! Better to be prepared!"

Reyna was looking at her schedule and nodded, satisfied. "Hey Annabeth, what's your elective?"

Annabeth grinned. "Architecture of course."

"I'm not surprised. Mine's politics." Reyna eyes softened as she looked over Annabeth's shoulder to see the blonde's schedule. "It also seems like we will be in the same AP classes together." Annabeth couldn't help but feel warm on the inside. It was nice to have a friend who shared many of the same interests as her. They could be considered like sisters or something.

Jason, who was so quiet that Annabeth totally did not notice him, blinked. He was a few steps away from them, and he was looking at a bulletin board. His eyes were scrunched together in confusion. "Hey guys, you should look at this."

Curious, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank walked up to the Roman demigod carefully. The five crowded in front of the bulletin board. There were two pieces of paper thumb tacked onto the board, and Annabeth's eyes flew directly towards one of the two's bold headlines. Hey eyebrows were raised almost immediately and her eyes dilated. The papers were obviously lists, and there were pictures with words next to them. She saw a familiar face. He had jet-black hair, beautiful sea-green eyes, tanned skin, and a carefree smile. Annabeth's breathing suddenly became shallow.

"Top Twenty Hottest Guys in School? What ... ?"

* * *

**I honestly believe that this story is now turning into a bunch of people judging one another on appearances. This was not what I intended, and I don't know how to continue. Is it just me or is this story becoming unrealistic? It's becoming one of those cliché stories that usually appear on the PJO Archive. That's not bad, but it's to me considered overused. I would appreciate it if you have some advice. D: **

**And Chapter Four has officially ended! I feel a bit carefree at the moment, so that probably explains why everything here is so random. I would consider this a small filler, and I hoped you didn't expect much. Sorry for the wait folks! As stated before, I'm leaving for a vacation. I'll actually be going to the airport in the beginning of July. I'm not sure if I would be able to have access to the Internet, but I will try to write a chapter while I'm gone. My friends wanted me to update before then, so here is the outcome. Hope you guys liked it. :D Honestly, this is probably my worst writing ever. **

**You guys know the drill. Alert, favorite, and review. I hope you guys have an amazing summer. (: See you guys soon! I'll try to update my other stories before I leave the United States, but no promises. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you expect this? You didn't? Well, I didn't expect this either. I just had more inspiration, so I kept typing and typing. This was the outcome. (: We just couldn't end Chapter Four like that! It was really funny hearing your reactions though. Maybe I should do this more often. :P**

**Haha, with that aside, thanks for all the support! I got results from you guys very quickly, and I was a bit surprised, yet pleased. I was actually planning to start writing a new chapter for ****Perhaps a Blessing****, but I suddenly had an idea for this story so I put the other aside and started typing this chapter. Hope you guys like it! The Jason/Piper scene was fun to write, and I'm glad that one of my closest friends like it. It's actually a pretty weird moment, but it was on a mind for a while. I just didn't know how to put it into words. And the Percy/Annabeth moment was a cute moment for me to write too. I hope it isn't too much, and I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my favorite chapter to write overall, and it's probably because I focused on the sweet and adorable parts. (:**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. If I notice them, I will change it as quickly as possible. Happy reading! (:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes or Olympus in any shape or form.**

* * *

Annabeth continued to gape at the bulletin board. She kept staring at the top of that particular list, blinking rapidly. _That... that is not possible... _She knew Percy was attractive: After all, she _was_ his girlfriend, but this? _This was extreme..._

Hazel smiled fondly as she looked at the top of the list as well. "Who knew?"

Reyna, on the other hand, frowned. "What has the world come to?"

Frank snorted. "See? High school is a different story beyond any other, which is why we must have a battle plan."

Jason laughed. "Thank you Captain Sunshine."

Hazel looked at Annabeth. "What are you going to do about this?"

Annabeth looked back at her puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Hazel blinked. "Well, Percy seems to be the 'hottest' boy in school. That kind of explains everything,"

Reyna nodded firmly. "Sad to say, she's right. You have to watch out for your fellow peers, Annabeth." Annabeth looked at the ground, lips curling into a frown.

"There isn't really anything I could do about it, I suppose. I can't make him ugly or anything-" Annabeth paused, glancing out of the window to look at the sky, as if she was challenging the gods to respond. There was no rumble or the sky did not darken even the slightest. Aphrodite wasn't responding. Good. "But I'll just try to blend in. It's alright."

Hazel looked uneasy.

"Annabeth..."

"No, no, it's okay," Annabeth interrupted, smiling. "It can't be that bad. Athena always has a plan."

All muttering some small words with one another, the group parted ways. Annabeth and Reyna headed towards their literature class, Frank went to his mathematics class, and Hazel went to the classroom that will be teaching her Earth Science. Jason sighed as he smiled softly to himself. He had to go and find someone.

o()O()o

Piper sighed as she fished some textbooks out of her bag. Although it was the month of November, some of the teachers were still handing out textbooks. Piper had five textbooks that were dedicated to Chemistry alone. She started to open her combination lock. Three times to the right... once to the left... back towards the right once more... she heard a soft click, and satisfied, she slid her textbook accordingly into the proper place in her locker. Good thing she had a free period right now. She had to go to her debate club but that could wait. Her fellow debate-members usually don't mind. Once she was finished, Piper couldn't help but look at the pictures she hung up. There were a multiple number of them, forming a collage. There was one when all of the seven demigods were on the Argo II. The war was finally over, and so the seven demigods decided to take a picture to commemorate the event. They were all standing on the beaches of Camp Half-Blood with the Argo II, floating above the water as a backdrop. Coach Head was on the deck of the ship, waving his club and yelling '"DIE!" Leo flashed a peace sign along with a big toothy grin, Piper and Annabeth were next to one another, making funny faces and each holding a bagel, Hazel and Frank were simply holding hands and smiling, and Jason and Percy were both each on different sides, smiling really big with relief in their eyes. Another photo was Piper and Reyna, sitting by a bonfire. They were making s'mores and there was a faint smile on Reyna's face. Piper was glad they made amends. Reyna was one of her closest friends now. There were also more photos, and most consisted of Piper and her demigod companions. Some also included her and her father.

Piper looked at one of her most prized photographs, and she smiled fondly. She lifted her hands and traced her fingers on it absentmindedly. It was a photo of her and her boyfriend, Jason, of course. After the war, Jason and Piper both decided to go and visit the Grand Canyon again. They had a little picnic on the skywalk, Jason held Piper in his arms... it was about as normal as it could get. Piper couldn't be any more happier.

Her heart ached. _Jason_. He was at Camp Jupiter now, currently fulfilling his duties as praetor. Piper couldn't be any more proud. Sure, they don't see each other often, but their relationship was stable. They Iris-Messaged and called one another very often. It was still Annabeth's and Piper's little secret, and Piper was glad that Jason was breaking a rule for her. Piper wasn't worried about their future. After all, Piper was the daughter of Aphrodite. And according to her mother, she could see possibilities more vividly than others.

Suddenly, Piper froze rigidly. There was someone behind her. Someone was too close to her, too close for her liking. Closing her locker tentatively, she clenched her right fist. She turned around, ready to punch the intruder, and as if it was reflex, the person caught it. Surprised that the person was able to deflect her punch (Annabeth did teach it to her), Piper couldn't help but glance up. Upon seeing the person she instantly recognized (gosh, this person is _tall_), Piper's eyes widened. Her breath got caught in her throat. What- how-

"Jason?" Piper breathed. Her eyes widened as she looked at his hand who was still holding her fist, and then looked back up at him. His blonde cropped hair, his sky-blue eyes, the small scar below his lips, and his soft smile- _Hades, it was him._

Jason chuckled softly. "Yeah, it's me." He released his grip on her hands, and still shocked, Piper's hands flew over her mouth. Her eyes became watery- _wait_. Why the heck was she crying? This is supposed to be a happy moment!

Piper furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes. "How did you get here?" she asked. Jason laughed as he scratched his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"I... well... I'm going to be a student here now," Jason muttered, cheeks turning pink. Piper blinked, before her lips quirked into a smile. Was he serious?

"I missed you," she mumbled as she couldn't help but walk into his arms. Jason squeezed her shoulders firmly as warmth enveloped the both of them. He laughed as she pulled away. His calloused hands touched her cheek gently, and she leaned toward the touch and closed her eyes, suddenly very relaxed.

"I missed you too," he mumbled, and the two were suddenly kissing. Piper smiled softly as her arms wrapped around his neck. It would've lasted longer but an annoying yet familiar voice naturally had to ruin the little moment.

"HANG ON. BACK IT UP. STEP AWAY FROM MY GIRL MISTER. SHE IS OFF LIMITS TO YOU."

They pulled away, startled. Piper turned to her right, and in front of her was Leo Valdez. His eyes were closed as his chest was puffed up. His eyebrows were scrunched together in anger, and his lips were curled into a frown. Piper had to give him credit for attempting to do that, but she was a tad annoyed at the moment.

Jason's jaw dropped as he glanced at Piper, then Leo. "What? Your girl? Since when?"

"Yeah, since when?" Piper huffed, all defensive. What the heck was Leo even doing?

Leo, with his eyes closed, put his arm around Piper's arm and pulled her in close. She stumbled and looked at Jason in confusion. Jason's eyebrows were raised as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Piper and I have been in a relationship for months. She is the prettiest girl in the world, and she belongs to _me_ and _only me_ alone, and-" Leo decided to open his eyes at that moment, and when he saw Jason watching him in amusement, his jaw dropped. He looked at Jason for three seconds, mouth agape, before he looked back at Piper. Piper was still in his arms, and she was glaring at him. Leo shoved Piper against the lockers as he ran up to his best friend.

"Jason! My man! Why are you here?" before Jason could even respond, Leo continued. "Look, it is not what it looks like. I mean, Piper and I are **not** in the relationship. I only wanted to do it to scare people off, and she doesn't even fit my qualifications for the 'perfect girl!'"

Piper was on the ground, collapsed. She looked up at her friends, all offended. "Excuse me?"

Jason laughed and nodded. "It's okay Leo."

Leo stopped talking and took a deep breath. "You sure?"

Jason smiled and nodded once more. "I'm sure."

Piper got up from the floor as she glared at Leo. "Was slamming me against the lockers really necessary?"

"That wasn't what I had planned..." Leo commented.

Piper paused to take a breath. "By the way, what was all that about?"

The corner of Leo's lips curled into a smile. "Well, you know, I was thinking of a way to protect you from the crazy society we live in. And you know, a lot of boys are targeting you," Jason frowned. "So I decided, being the amazing person I am, I decided to pretend to be your boyfriend. Maybe it'll get people to stop bothering you. Was that an awesome plan or what?"

Piper gave him a sweet smile. "Aww, you're so considerate." Piper suddenly smacked him.

"Oww! Holy Hephaestus! What was that for?!"

"You know your plan had a lot of flaws. Like why weren't you yelling at the both of us? I 'cheated' on you! Why were your eyes closed? Why didn't you focus your eyes on Jason and see if you recognized him? And how about-"

"I was tired! My eyes needed to rest! Hey Jason," Leo pleaded, anxious to change the subject.

Piper merely glared. Jason laughed weakly as he wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her towards him.

"Okay, that's enough of that..." Jason smiled. Leo's eyes lit up.

"Wait. If you're here... is Reyna with you?"

Jason nodded. "Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank came with us," Piper gasped, eyes wide, and grin as brilliant as ever. She frowned for a second. _Annabeth... _Piper already possibly made this school year a living hell for her... Piper was ready to take all the blame. Leo was practically glowing as well. He was glowing for a different purpose though.

"Reyna? Gosh, I must look for her!" Leo winked, and starting to run down the hallway. Students sidestepped out of the way as he barreled past them.

"Rey Rey? Queenie? Where are you?"

Piper laughed uneasily at her best friend. She looked up at Jason.

"He's a creep."

Jason chuckled in response.

"Reyna better run."

o()O()o

Percy sighed as he trudged towards the place that he would consider a living hell. Literature class.

Percy usually hated school in general, but if there was one subject he hated the most, it would be English Language Arts. Dyslexia made it frustrating and his ADHD made it harder for him to concentrate. Besides that however, Ms. Briggs was very boring. She was strict, blunt, and she loved to pick on Percy due to his little disorder. Percy wish Paul was his teacher. Life sucks.

His hands were about to turn the doorknob but he paused. The late bell had already rung, and Percy was already considered late. He might as well skip class, but he had a nagging feeling that this time, it would be different. Other than that though, he didn't want to disappoint Mom. Sally already went through a lot, and Percy was still guilty over his disappearance.

The door creaked open as he stepped inside. Instead of a SMART Board that most teachers usually have nowadays, there was three chalkboards. They lined up side by side one another, and another long chalkboard was against the wall besides them. The paint was old and musty, with some of it slightly peeling off. The windows were locked and bolted shut, and the bulletin boards on the sides of the classroom was filled with different rubrics and boring papers regarding current events. Graded reports were also hung up, and Percy noticed the highest on one of the boards was an 80. The floorboards creaked with every step, and some of the lights were flickering. The desks were lined up in rows, and most of them were occupied by a student. In the front was a big yet old desk, and standing there was Ms. Briggs. She was a wrinkly petite lady, with sharp violet eyes and pursed lips. She had a mole on her chin, and it honestly freaked Percy out. Her blonde hair was cut short, but it still looked dead as it framed her narrow face. She wore a business suit as she held a textbook in her hand. She scrutinized Percy very carefully, causing him to shift slightly.

"I see you finally made it Perseus Jackson. Such impeccable timing. Please, take your _usual_ seat."

Percy frowned, slightly annoyed. Because of his aloof and haughty behavior (her words, not his), he got a special seat right in _front_ of her desk. _Oh the joy!_ Percy wanted to slam his head against the desk. He walked towards it, but not before he saw two hooded figures, sitting in the back. Percy frowned, suddenly puzzled. He never recalled seeing them before.

Sliding easily into the seat with a guarded expression, Percy looked at his female classmate sitting on his right. He didn't remember her name at the moment, but that wasn't important as of now.

"Who are they?" he whispered.

The girl blushed. "I... uh... I don't know. They are the new kids, but I honestly don't remember their names." Percy sighed, before giving her a smile as a form of gratitude. She squeaked as she suddenly became very interested in her backpack.

Ms. Briggs looked up from her book. "Okay students. I've been lately been getting some complaints saying that I was a boring and uninteresting teacher. Trying to spice it up, we're going to delve into ancient times and have a game show!" Everyone looked disinterested. Both of the two hooded figures looked up. This made Percy narrow his eyes even more.

"We're going to participate in a _Greek Mythology_ game show. I will divide you all into two groups. One group is called _The Olympians_ while the other is _The Titans_. Now, for those who do now know, the Olympians consist of twelve major Greek Gods. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Dionysus. The Titans were the rulers before the gods existed. Okay! The front half will be _The Titans_ while the back is _The Olympians_. Okay class, divide up and we shall begin soon!"

Wait. What in Hades? Percy was on _Team __**Titans**_? Okay, that's just _sad_. He defeated basically half of them- and because of that, Percy is on their team? Percy groaned inwardly as him along with the half of the class went to the left side of the room. _Team Olympians_ went to the right. The two hooded figures glanced at each other before they sat in front of their designated team. Seriously, Percy can't even see their faces!

"Okay class. Anyone want to volunteer as the team captain for both sides?"

At the moment, Percy watched as the one of the two hooded figures raised their arm tentatively (Give Percy a break. He doesn't even know their names, so that will be their name for now). Ms. Briggs blinked.

"You? Ok. Uhhh... What's your name again?"

The person pulled down their hood and Percy almost choked. Blonde hair... gray piercing eyes...

"I would like to be the team captain for _The Olympians_. And my name? It's Annabeth Chase," Annabeth smirked as the figure besides her pulled down their hood as well. Percy met the eyes of Reyna. Reyna made eye-contact with the male demigod before giving him a small smile and a nod.

_This... this was not possible..._

"I see," Ms. Briggs nodded, scribbling Annabeth's name on the board. "And any volunteers for _The Titans_?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, her challenging smirk wide with her eyebrows raised. Her silent eyes read: _You ready Seaweed Brain?_

Percy couldn't help but smirk back, his expression suddenly challenging his girlfriend. "Ms. Briggs, I would like to volunteer actually."

This class just got interesting.

o()O()o

Annabeth was having the time of her life. Perhaps this was one of Annabeth's best ideas yet.

"We're pulverizing them," Reyna grinned, glancing at the scoreboard. "Just a few seconds-"

The bell rung, suddenly signifying the end of class. _The Olympians_ cheered, as Ms. Briggs nodded, satisfied.

"Well done, _The Olympians_. Now, for homework tonight, you all must write a three page essay describing your experience. Now, excuse me, but I must use the restroom," Ms. Briggs scurried out the door with her students following soon after. Reyna looked at Annabeth and gave her a light smile.

"I'll wait for you outside," she murmured as Annabeth nodded. The daughter of Bellona pursed her lips as she walked out the door. Annabeth craned her head, and standing a few feet away, stood Percy Jackson himself. Annabeth couldn't help but smile, as she got up from her seat and straightened her shirt.

"Anything you would like to say?"

Percy was stunned momentarily before a lopsided smile began to form slowly on his face. "When did you get here?"

Annabeth laughed lightly before she poked him in the chest. He looked at her slim finger, who's nail was against his shirt, and he smiled.

"You know, if you arrived on time, then you would have been able to figure it out." the blonde teased, looking at her boyfriend carefully. Percy's eyes softened before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Annabeth blushed, slightly surprised. She was so short next to him; his lips pressed against her forehead. Despite all of the training at Camp Half-Blood, she felt vertically-challenged when standing beside him. It was really infuriating.

"You have no idea how happy I am," the son of Poseidon exhaled quietly. His free hand softly lifted her chin. Her face was tilted up as Annabeth's innocent face looked up at him in confusion. The small gesture made the male smile, and Percy couldn't help but close his eyes as he leant down towards her. Before he could, a hand intervened. Opening his eyes in surprise, Percy watched as Annabeth was laughing as her own hand stopped their lips from being in contact with one another.

"Education comes first," she responded, stifling her laughter. She gave him a breathtaking smile. "I don't want to be known just as Percy's girlfriend, you know."

Percy couldn't help but pout. "But I missed you," he complained. "Don't I deserve a kiss?"

"Maybe later," Annabeth promised, lips quirking into a grin. "For now, let go of me. My arm hurts."

Percy muttered a sorry, kissed her wrist (which caused her to roll her eyes), and let go of it regretfully.

"So are you a student here now?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Yes. Because I came into Goode and sat in a classroom for forty-five minutes for no reason," the blonde joked, giving him a look. Percy rolled his eyes. He missed her wry sense of humor.

"So what should we do now?" the male demigod asked. He gave her a suggestive wink, and laughing, Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

"Naturally, we go to class. Unlike you, I would like to actually get to class _on time_," the daughter of Athena instructed, strutting out of the room. Percy couldn't help but smile in amusement as he followed out after her.

* * *

**Was that cute? I thought it was cute. This was my favorite chapter to write! :D**

**Normally, people would have the two to kiss with the popular kids a few steps away, all jealous. But you know, Percabeth do deserve some privacy. I hope this was alright. Percy and Annabeth didn't kiss, but it was still nice. I personally do not believe that Annabeth and Percy would make out in a classroom, it makes them seem as if they aren't in character. That's just my opinion :D**

**I updated this story recently and so I rushed this chapter as fast I could. This chapter was rather short, but I did update it correct? In this chapter I just wanted to focus on the reunions of Percy/Annabeth and Jason/Piper. Which reunion did you prefer to read? **

**Looking back at my writing for this story, I noticed many flaws. A friend of mine also started reading this, and she tends to make me feel very self-conscious (You really do Alice. :P). For that, I will probably make Chapter One a bit longer. If I write it anytime soon, I will notify you. The vocabulary will just be better along with the dialogue. It's nothing you guys should be worried about. :D**

**You guys know the drill. Alert, favorite, and review. Thank you for all your support; it makes me very happy. I don't know if I will be updating anymore before I leave- but I hope you all have a wonderful summer! (:**


End file.
